ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
Suoro (country)
The Country of Suoro Suoro is the second largest nation, and socially the most influential. The people of suoro are also called the Suoro, and their culture and history is one of the richest and most complex known. Nearly all accounts of history and translation are completed by the Suoro. While they have a Monarchy and a semi-democratic government, their mafia, the Rahva and their secret service, the Mayadrihn (a.k.a. the May'an) control a great deal of power both within Suoro and worldwide. A few terms to clarify: Suoro: The country of Suoro Suoro: The people of the country of Suoro. The conjugation of the word in Suoro distinguishes if they are referring to place or people, but the root form is the same. Suoro: The language of the Suoro people. Like with the name of the people, the context and conjugation differentiate between the people and the language. Geography: The country of Suoro is considered one of the most beautiful in the world. Temperate and lush, it has both beaches and forests, mountains and valleys, open fields and dense cities. While being the second largest nation in the East, it is also the most northern, getting more snow than any other nation (with the exception of Talmont and in parts Ere Beghin). The country is broken up into 6 Sectors, originally designated because of the differences in areas of the land: The Old Sector: Provincial Capitol: Nusir (previously the National Capitol) The northern-most, including the majority of the peninsula; so named as it was the first area in which the Suoro settled after leaving the üaharte proper. The old capitol lies here, as well as the seat of the Monarchy. Principal Cities: Teomculnir (Sacred City of Teomves), Hementha's Cove, C|æthin (City of C|æthi), The Cassan Ruins The City Sector: Provincial Capitol: Kaladon National Capitol: Alonar The central-most; this is where the new capitol of Alonar is, as well as the seat of the Government. Principal Cities: Nusiculnir (The City of Pleasures - Sacred to Y'niv); The High Grounds The Dragon Coast: Provincial Capitol: Ssajalir The eastern coast-line; this is home to the seven cities sacred to the Ssajac (Dragon) Gods, though the southernmost has been at times considered part of the South Sector. Principal Cities: Darieth (Sacred City of Dæknahs); Luvkærah (Sacred City of Luvkæ); Ogotahn (Sacred City of Ogvuh); Aynahla (Sacred City of Aynus); Roharth (Sacred City of Roth); Eonis (Sacred City of Eogvil); Marah (Sacred City of Maldahgah); The Flood Lands. The Guild Sector: Provincial Capitol: Fulahrin (The Twin City - home of the Suasa Guild of Ætir and the Suasa Guild of Ohmvohs) The western bay area; this is home to the 6 guild schools of the Suasa Gods, namely the elements of Fire (Caynu), Water (Irtem), Light (Ætir), Dark (Ohmvohs), Earth (Huvag) and Air (Sirth). Principal Cities: Deltai (Guild of Sirth); I'ron (Guild of Irtem); Gammos (Guild of Huvag); Hetmod (Guild of Caynu). The South Sector: Provincial Capitol: Gelmoaran (City of Thieves, and seat of the South Cahmir) The southern-most area on the border of Muzin; this is the most progressive area of Suoro, being the front line of cultural influence, as well as the head quarters of the Rahva, though they have branches in each sector. Principal Cities: Unyornah (Sacred City of Unyordy); AUbissein (Sacred City of AUbiten); Bandit Lands The Fan Tundra: Provincial Capitol: Elai (The Slave-Trader's City) The south-western area, on the border of Speritan; primarily the crop lands and lower class areas. Principal Cities: Virtana (Sacred City of Virthan); Essra, Falryn, The Delta. The Governing Bodies of Suoro There are four different governing bodies in Suoro that co-operatively rule the nation: the Monarchy, the Government, the Secret Service and the Mafia. Government: The Govenrment in Suoro is a democracy that co-operates with the Rahva, the Mayadrihn and the Monarchy. In this section, we will cover the three governing powers outside the Monarchy. Elected Round: The leader of the Suoro Government is a Prime Minister elected by the Elected Ministers who are voted in by the public. Each Sector elects 20 Ministers to represent their territories, making the Round contain 120 Ministers. Of these, the Ministers vote amongst themselves for a solitary leader, the Prime Minister. The Government is concerned with the running of guilds, roadways, commerce, law, war and defense, regulations and international politics. Mayadrihn (or the May'an): the Mayadrihn are a secret service, operating beneath the daily lives of not only the Suoro, but the entire world to ensure a desireable future. The agents of the May'an are rarely known for who they are, and are rarely credited for the extensive work they do. They say that 'behind every great moment in history, the Mayadrihn's fingers are casting the shadows'. They interest themselves in the matters of politics, conflict, magical balance, prophecy, wealth, prominence, invention and development. They have exentsive influence, immeasurable wealth, and many believe they are the final power in the world to decide the accounts of lives and planet. Rahva: the Rahva is essentially the mafia, with a Cahmir ruling each branch. They are in charge of controlling crime through coersion, tithes, negotiations and strong-arm tactics. By keeping the thieves, briggands, urchins, prostitutes and the like in groups and mildly organzied, they are able to remain in the know about the origin of crimes, the fueds of the streets and the balances of power. Through this method, they keep the government informed about situations at street level, especially among the non-voting segments of society and the working poor. Their taxes and tithes are used (aside from garnering their own wealth) to running brothels, drug dens, black markets and the like that keep the country running in counterpoint to the upper levels of society where little of the governmental decisions trickle down to affect the poor and beleagered. Monarchy: 'The Suoro Monarchy is ruled by an Emperor, though in modern history the governing roles of the Monarchy have largely desolved to that of a figurehead and tradition, rather than active policies. There are some aspects in which the Monarchy is still in full control: education, health care, religion and communal lands are still the Emperor's domain, and many services that are free to all citizens are paid for by the royal coffers. The royalty of Suoro is an extensive collection of lords and ladies ranging from the highests dukes and duchesses to lesser princelings, barons, viscounts, counts and countesses, princess and princes in line to the throne, earls, knights and dames. Some of these people control considerable wealth and power (not only in the hierarchy of royalty but also in secular, ecclesiastic or militaristic avenues), sometimes even holding prominent positions in Guilds, religious groups, the military, or even Government seats. Other members are merely wealthy, with due deference from lesser citizens, but no specific duties or power. The royal family has been based in the Old Sector since the founding on Suoro, and for this reason the large majority of Suoro royalty are of the Old Sector breed. There are a few lesser relations that have decended from City Sector or Guild Sector lines, but their lack of Old Sector colourations mark them as lesser members of the family. Military The military in Suoro is split into departments, much like every other aspect of governence. They posses Navel, Terrestrial, Aerial, Ballistic, Magical and Tactical divisions. Within each Division, there are three Sub-Divisions: Conscripted (those men and women deemed to have talent that could be useful to the armed forces (which often contains a large portion of ex-criminals)), Volunteers (those who have joined the military as a career), and Clerical (those that push the paper behind the scenes but will never see action). Within each Sub-Division, an individual can improve his or her rank based on performance, skill, obedience, connections or purchase. These ranks are mimicked between any Division. At certain Ranks, individuals can transfer between Sub-Divisions. 'Military Divisions: ''' '''Sirthaslym~ '''The Aerial Division, including airships, mounted steeds (such as the Ssajac Strikers), transport dirigibles, archers and 'paratroopers' deployed by air drops. '''Huvagaslym~ The Terrestrial Division, including infantry, cavalry, and guerilla branches. Irtemaslym~ The Naval Division, including fleet, submarines, carrier barges, and sea-to-land cannonades. Caynuaslym~ The Ballistic Division, including seige weaponry (catapults, battering rams, scaling towers), tanks, fire arms and modified pole-arm branches. Ætiraslym~ The Magical Division, including battle-mages, medics, and Crest manipulators. Ohmvohsaslym~ The Tactical Division, including the cartographers, diviners, prophets and supplies chains. 'Military Sub-Divisions: ' Conscripts~ Usually conscripted for a specific time of service, these individuals are without choice in where they serve, and are often further educated or trained as they are needed within the service. Volunteers~ Earn a monthly wage, a rate that gradually increases with length of service irrespective of Rank. Clericals~ Earn a yearly salary, a rate that is fixed for 4 year terms, after which they can address their commanding officers for review. Military Ranks: Rasoun~ An introductory level, usually one who is still in training. A recruit. This level generally does not see live action until they receive their first promotion. Meroun~ Equivalent to a Private Ranking, a Meroun sees action in small, non critical capacity. They are organized in Feteiryn, or platoons of 30 individuals, which are commanded by their Feiroun commanders. At this point, a Meroun may transfer between Sub-Divisions but will lose Rank. Urs'Meroun~ Each Feteiryn has a single officer who is designated its leader, the one to whom the orders for the Feteiryn are given. Feiroun~ Equivalent to a Sergeant, a Feiroun is in charge of 1 to 3 Feteiryn. They are organized in Volskear, or 'Lines' of 8 to 12 Feteiryn, depending on the terrain, and are to stake out their allotted area to the best of their ability based on the tactical orders they're given. At this point, a Feiroun may transfer between Sub-Divisions without losing Rank. Volsoun~ '''Equivalent to a Major, a Volsoun is in charge of a Volskear, and coordinate the movements and actions of their Volskear with those of other Volsoun. Volsoun may be expected to co-ordinate with as many as 40 others to form a Brantau, or 'flank'. '''Brantoun~ Equivalent to a General, a Brantoun commands a Brantau and works with other Brantoun to organize the movements of the military. At this point, a Brantoun may transfer Divisions, but will lose two levels of Rank. Urs'Brantoun~ The veritable 'head' of the Division of the military, the Urs'Brantoun is in charge of coordinating his or her branch of the armed forces with the other branches. There will only be one Urs'Brantoun of each Division at a given time, though almost always they have an understudy in one of their commanding Brantoun who will be expected to rise up and take the Urs'Brantoun's position should he or she fall. The Economy of Suoro In Suoro they have a complicated system of inner trade with debts, chits, tarifs and credit. Their currency (the Tesa and Æra coins) are universally accepted currencies, and are good for large purchases and trade. Within the country, the coins are only used to balance tabs for two reasons: firstly, the monetary value of the coins is so large that it is nearly impossible to use them to buy anything worth less than $30 dollars equivalent, and secondly, it is considered unseemly and bad manners to be seen flashing money about in the streets or shop fronts. 1 Tesa is roughly equivalent to $30, and 1 Æra is 100 Tesa, or roughly equivalent to $300. The Tesa is a small round coin minted in Electrum - a gold and silver alloy - that is printed with the Prime Minister during whose reign it was minted. The Æra is a slightly larger coin minted in Paladium - gold and platinum alloy - with a small hole cut at it's center to ensure the right value for weight, and printed with the face of the Emperor/Empress ruling when it was minted. Commerce is the most basic level within Suoro culture to build alliances and influence. Most of basic culture operates on a system of Credits and Chits. By chosing to frequent a specific tavern or brothel, or purchase from a specific market or shop, one needs to have a credit standing with a specific bank. There are levels of banks in Suoro, from the lowliest Chit Counters used in the poorest sections, to the deep vaults of Royal Banking Houses. A person has an established credit worth as much they are capable of earning within a specific time frame. Accounts can be set out at a minimum yearly allowance of 1 Tesa (the poorest class) to a weekly allowance of several Æra for the very wealthy. In return for this, they receive a receipt that states which bank they are registered with and what their credit is worth. No purchase can be made over the worth listed, though there are some cheats who make multiple purchases at their limit. these affairs don't last long, because the Banks have representatives that make weekly rounds to the businesses that have put in requests with them to tabulate and balance chits. Those who have gone over their limit have collectors for the banks sent round to take objects of equal worth from the person's possession. If there are no objects with which to pay the debts, the person can be jailed or put into slavery, or during some reigns, executed. In practise, a person will need to make an account with the business with whom they wish to allign themselves. Some businesses in the higher classes will have clauses in their applications that disallow the applicant to frequent certain rival businesses. In this way, which establishment one chooses to align themselves will also make them associated with the other patrons who frequent that establishment and the parties, politic views, sports teams, or social groups that are thus associated. some groups - especially those run by guilds or schools - will have a group of patrons that have sway over whether or not a caretaker or manager is allowed to accept certain individuals into their list of clientel. Once an account has been established, it can only be broken is the person fails to meet the demands of their chits via their bank (in other words, the bank withdraws their support for credit due to an inability to meet payments), the business becomes bankrupt, or the term of the application (if applicable) expires and the patron is allowed to renew their stint with the business, or if dissatisfied, may switch which business they wish to support. As payments are required, the establishment keeps track of the patron's tab in a series of Chits. The business keeps a record of how much is owed, and the patron receives a chit stub for their own records. Weekly the bank comes to tally chits, and assuming the funds are available from the patron's account, will write the business a cheque for the funds that they can withdraw at the bank. Some of the smaller banks actually bring the coffers with them and dole out balances on the spot - especially with smaller sums. The account balances are replenished at the end of each term by the government pension, royal pension, or employer who pays the individual wages. The individual's bank information is filed with whomever is responsible for paying them and the funds are deposited directly into their account. In this way, citizens rarely ever handle or see their funds, and most would prefer it this way. they receive reports on term as to the uses and flow of money in their account, a record of chits collected from where and for how much. Some, with a commerce background themselves will keep tally, others will hire a personal accountant, or visit accounting firms for a modest sum, to have the accounts audited on a yearly or biyearly basis, to ensure that their accounts are honestly balanced and that all charges are legitimate. there are occassional cases of banks skimming or numbers being artistically modified for personal gain, but these cases are primarily in the middle class district where there is a bit of gain to be made at the expense of those less disposed to be able to oppose such behavious. The higher banking houses are as prosperous and influential as they are simply because of their integrity and the important names they have managed to recruit for their list of accounts. In some businesses, simply being recommended as a standing account holder by certain banks can open doors and offer credit above and beyond what the person is good for. There have been extravagent periods in history where certain individuals have been famously expoitative of their huge credits and gone into impressive levels of debt for their excessive spending and lifestyles. But such cases are rare on the whole and that is part of their mystique and glamour as tales to tell. Trade: Suoro produces a large amount of fine arts from jewellery, velvets, portraits, architecture, furniture and pottery. They also tend to export their people as goods, not only in slaves, but also as artisans, translators, musicians, writers, tailors, magic casters, tutors and such. Often these people are bought up by foreign courts or wealthy individuals as a mark of rank and prowess to be able to afford a Suoro tradesman. In goods, they have a large export in wood, enchanted items, fur products, fish, fruit, some grain, textiles, glass, tesserae, worked gemstones and pearls, silver, gold, copper and coal. The Suoro initated the practise of trading goods as tithes in exchange for offered peace, services (both diplomatic and military), slaves, territory use in free zones (such as stretches of ocean or lands within other countries for certain periods of time for business or exploitation) and in exchange for future debts from the Suoro. These future debts offered a new way to balance power in the üaharte region between the Five Clans as to which debts were owed between countries, forcing truces or disallowing interventions on behalf of certain countries against others. Some believe the Suoro intentionally place multiple debts to various countries to give them a safe excuse to fail to come to someone's aid, even after perhaps agreeing to do so, a general feeling of: "It has come to our attention, that due to an outstanding favour owed to the Muzina, we are unable to offer the proposed troops to Speritanian aid. Here, however, as a mark of our great distress for the breaking of this agreement, is some fine Northern wine to assauge your heavy hearts." Crime The Country of Suoro in the World Arena International Relations: Suoro is generally regarded by other nations as a country to be admired. They have an incredibly efficient system of government (including the Monarchy, Mayadrihn and Rahva), generally with minimal unrest from their people. They are intelligent and graceful, being huge contributors to the arts and sciences, as well as being the writers of the histories that are generally accepted to be the "official" versions of events. Their senses of fashion, cuisine, cultural past times (like games and sports, theatre productions, social dances, etc), as well as popular styles of architecture or decorative art and music is generally lead by Suoro tastes. What is fashionable in Suoro, deemed good enough for them, is more than good enough for any other connoisseur. Because of this huge influence on other cultures, they have a heavy weight as diplomats, often being able to turn the tables of war through their council or negotiations. In an individual sense, the Suoro themselves are often seen as overly sensuous, wasteful, vain people not to be trusted for their honeyed words or seemingly kind gestures. "In every Suoro gift is hidden a blade", "Silver-gilded poison", "Suoro compliments" are all terms used throughout the world to refer to the universally accepted view that the Suoro will only offer a benevolent hand if it is both in their own best interest, and if it means they can achieve their own hidden means through the act. Certain countries (the Ere Breghin who deal in similar matters of the self-first preservation methods, the Muzina with their impeccable memory for "chit counts" and equal trade, and the Tirivahni with their sense of implications and second-meanings) deal carefully but willingly with the Suoro. Others (the Bodovians with their inclination to take things at face value, missing nuances and putting too much trust in words; the Speritanians without such capacities for subtlety and who chafe at being shown up; the Lisdanese who want to collaborate and find their inventions and learning taken and made something no longer their own to no acclaim or credit) find it harder to deal with the Suoro for a long-term basis. Due to the global prominence of the Suoro nation, they are a wealthy force to be reckoned with, and not easily out manouevered either mentally of tactically. Because of this, most use dealings with them as a necessary evil, or with love but without trust. History Category:suoro Category:geography Category:six sectors Category:country Category:economy Category:trade